Love & betrayal
by Jordane P
Summary: BillxTom, Tom dominé. Bethany à un jumeau : Tom, et un copain : Bill. Tom a un copain : l'ami de Bill. Tom rencontre Bill, Bethany déteste Tom, Bill ne sait plus ce qu'il veut. Qui est homo, qui ne l'est pas ?


Un frère et sa sœur jumelle marchaient lentement dans la rue, laissant traîner leurs pieds sur l'asphalte fissurée de leur quartier. Ils terminaient tout juste leur journée de cours et un des deux jumeaux était particulièrement plus enthousiaste que l'autre.

**- J'ai un copain !** _chantonna la jeune femme_.

Son jumeau leva les yeux au ciel et la rattrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de se sauver.

**- Attends-moi,** _grogna-t-il._

**- Il faut que je me grouille de l'annoncer à maman !** _se pressa-t-elle en tirant son frère vers elle, le poussant à aller plus vite._ **J'ai un petit ami !** _répéta-t-elle, aux anges_.

**- Moi aussi,** _répliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse._

**- Non, tu fais juste coucher avec. T'es pas amoureux. Moi si ! Magne-toi.**

Il calqua le pas pressé de sa sœur et en deux minutes, ils furent enfin à la maison. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux sur leur mère, qui faisait paisiblement la sieste et la réveillèrent en lui hurlant la nouvelle.

**- Beth à un mec !**

**- Oh mon dieu maman ! Tu te souviens du garçon dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois !?**

**- Va falloir la surveiller de près, parce qu'elle va lui donner des bisous avec la langue !**

**- Ta gueule sale enfant immature,** _grogna-t-elle en poussant son frère en bas du lit._

**- De quoi vous parlez ?** _soupira leur mère en se redressant lentement, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité_.

Bethany soupira et donna la main à son frère, qui tendait désespérément les bras vers elle. Elle l'aida à se relever, puis il grimpa sur le lit à nouveau.

**- J'ai un copain !** _répéta-t-elle._

**- Apelle le journal local, faut que la ville soit au courant.**

**- Tom, t'es vraiment jaloux, tu fais chier !**

Puis elle le poussa à nouveau par terre. Il se mit à chigner, cherchant la pitié de sa mère, qui ne put – au plus grand malheur de Bethany – résister à la petite bouille angélique de son fils. Il remonta sur le lit, et alla se loger dans les bras de sa mère.

**- Vas-y ma chérie, je t'écoute,** _dit-elle en adressant un sourire attentif à sa fille_.

**- Tu te souviens du mec dont je t'ai parlé, il y a quelques jours ?**

**- Celui du cours de science ?**

**- Mais non,** _soupira-t-elle_. **Celui de l'école privée.**

**- Ah, oui ! Je me souviens. Oui, oui. Continue.**

**- Ben ce midi on a mangé ensemble au McDonald's, et puis, il m'a demandé si je voulais être sa copine !**_ hurla-t-elle d'une joie hystérique, faisant grincer des dents à son frère_.

-** Tu vois, elle t'écoute même pas ! Elle dépense tout ses sous dans la malbouffe, tandis que moi, je fais comme tu dis, et je mange sainement à la cafétéria de l'école,** _se dépêcha de dire son frère avant que sa mère ne prenne la parole._

Bethany leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Tom, ne sois pas si jaloux,** _le gronda sa mère._

**- Je suis pas jaloux !**

**- Enfin bref. Je suis ravie pour toi ma chérie ! Tu nous le présente bientôt, hm ?**

**- Oh mon dieu, oui !**

**- J'pourrai vous présenter mon copain en même temps,** _proposa Tom_.

**- T'as pas de copain !** _lui hurla Bethany, commençant à s'énerver._

**- Si ! C'est de l'amour volage !**

**- Arrête d'inventer des mots, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureux, tu l'as jamais été !**

**- Si, plus souvent que toi !**

**- Tu fais juste baiser !**

**- Y'en a au moins un des deux qui est comblé…**

Leur mère soupira, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son fils et quitta sa chambre, préférant ne pas assister à une nouvelle dispute – qui ne sera plus que de lointains souvenirs dans quelques minutes – sans que ses enfants n'en prennent conscience.

*

**- Je crois que le moment est enfin venu,** _souffla Bethany_.

Son copain déglutit et planta son regard dans le sien. Lui n'en était pas aussi certain qu'elle.

**- T'en est sûre ?** _demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante._ **On peut tout arrêter maintenant, si tu change d'avis. Plus on attend, mieux c'est.**

**- Je suis prête, je veux le faire maintenant.**

**- Bon… d'accord, allons-y,** _céda-t-il_.

**- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?**

**- Je ne suis pas un incompétent, non plus.**

**- Je m'assure, c'est tout. C'est la première fois que tu fais ça !**

**- Mais oui,** _grogna-t-il._ **Vas-y.**

Bethany fit le premier pas et prit la main de son petit copain dans la sienne, l'entraînant dans la pièce en question. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Enfin, ceux de ses parents. Son père posa son journal et sa mère retira ses moufles, posant les mains sur ses hanches pour les accueillir d'un sourire chaleureux.

**- P'pa… m'man… j'vous présente mon copain : Bill.**

Il leur adressa un sourire timide et détourna légèrement son regard du leur.

**- Bill, c'est ma mère, Tamara. Et mon père, Dylan.**

**- Enchantée, Bill,** _avança Tamara en se rapprochant d'eux pour lui serrer la main._

**- Moi aussi.**

Dylan ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se replongea dans son journal. Il n'aimait pas voir sa petite fille en compagnie d'un garçon.

**- Où est Tom ?** _grogna Bethany_.

**- Dans sa chambre, ma chérie.**

**- Il est seul ?**

**- Avec Derek.**

**- Roh… il va pas dîner ici ?**

**- Non, Tom devrait le mettre à la porte dans quelques minutes.**

**- Mh. Tant mieux. On monte dans ma chambre.**

**- Que la porte reste ouverte,** _grogna Dylan_.

**- Mais oui papa,** _soupira-t-elle._

Elle entraîna Bill avec elle dans sa chambre. En passant devant celle de son frère, ils entendirent des paroles particulièrement gênantes. Qu'ils pouvaient toujours entendre dans la sienne.

_**- Pas comme ça, idiot.**_

_**- Alors tu veux que j'la rentre comment ?**_

_**- Je m'en fous, mais dépêche toi ! J'dois te foutre à la porte dans dix minutes.**_

_**- Dix minutes ? Mais c'est pas assez !**_

_**- Pour moi, si. Aller, enfonce-là, qu'on en finisse.**_

Bethany soupira. Le rouge lui montait lentement aux joues. Son copain s'assit timidement sur son lit, tentant de ne pas rire face à la situation.

_**- Tu veux qu'on inverse les rôles ? J'peux te la mettre, moi. J'ai la trique, là. Je viens en deux minutes, promis.**_

_**- Non, pas touche à mon cul !**_

_**- Ben alors dépêche toi de m'enculer sinon tu jartes maintenant !**_

Bill éclata de rire et Bethany s'écrasa rapidement contre son mur pour le marteler de coups, plus embarrassée que jamais.

**- Tom, tu pourrais pas faire ça en silence, espèce de con !? Bill est là je te signale !**

Il mit un petit instant avant de répondre.

_**- C'est qui Bill !?** répliqua-t-il d'une voix saccadée._

**- Mon copain !**

_**- Oh putain ! Comme ça ! Tu vois, c'était pas compliqué !**_

Bethany soupira et alla s'assoir aux côtés de Bill, hilare. Tom faisait quelques efforts pour rester silencieux, mais ils pouvaient toujours l'entendre couiner doucement.

**- Je suis désolée,** souffla-t-elle. **Mon frère est…**

**- … gay ?**

**- Ouais, un vrai gay. Il baise tout le temps,** _grogna-t-elle._

Bill hocha lentement la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

**- Ça te dérange pas, les homos ?** _lui demanda-t-elle en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, inquiète._

**- Non non, pas du tout. Je crois qu'il baise avec un de mes copains, là.**

**- Vraiment !?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Eh ben…**

Bill rigola à nouveau. La situation l'amusait. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, en venant chez sa copine. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire gêné et se serra contre lui. Il passa doucement ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Dix minutes plus tard, comme promis, la porte d'entrée claquait, et Tom s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il se fit beau pour le reste de la soirée, car après le dîner, il allait rejoindre un autre de ses copains.

**- Les enfants, c'est prêt !**

Bill, qui s'était allongé sur le lit de Bethany, se releva brusquement et fit paraître son stress. Bethany aussi était légèrement stressée. Mais pas pour l'impression que son petit ami allait laisser à ses parents. Plutôt pour les conneries que son frère allait faire. C'était inévitable. Impossible qu'il n'en fasse pas une seule.

**- Tu viens ?** _demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui._

**- J'suis gêné. Ils vont me poser pleins de questions, non ?**

**- Euh… honnêtement, j'en sais rien. T'es le premier mec que je leur présente.**

**- Ben idem. T'es la première fille chez qui je dîne.**

**- Respire profondément. Et tente d'ignorer mon frère, ok ?**

**- Il est si gay que ça ?**

**- Ouais.**

Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et se leva, suivant Bethany jusqu'à la salle à manger. Dylan était déjà à table et Tamara remplissait déjà les assiettes de tout le monde. Quant à Tom, il avait décidé de se laisser désirer.

**- Tu peux t'assoir où tu le désire, Bill, lui indiqua Tamara.**

**- D'accord.**

Bethany l'attira à côté d'elle et il ne broncha aucunement. Dylan et Tamara étaient à chaque bout de table, et la place en face de Bill resta vide. Il en déduit que le frère de sa copine allait manger en face de lui.

**- Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !? **_grogna Dylan._

**- Je m'habill-euh !**

**- Pas besoin de l'attendre pour manger,** _souffla Tamara_.

**- T'aime la salade, Bill ?** _demanda Bethany presqu'inaudiblement_.

**- Ouais**.

Ils commencèrent donc à manger, et Bill eut un début de crampes. Il commença alors à paniquer, de peur de ne pas être capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Tamara allait alors croire qu'il n'aimait pas sa cuisine, s'il ne mangeait pas.

**- Voilà voilà,** _chantonna la voix douce de Tom lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier en gambadant_.

Bill leva lentement la tête de son assiette et haussa inconsciemment un sourcil en voyant Tom chasser quelques poussières invisibles du revers de la main sur sa chaise avant de s'y assoir. Bethany soupira et eut envie de lui planter sa fourchette dans la main.

**- Des patates !** _jubila-t-il devant son assiette_.

**- Mange ta salade d'abord mon chéri,** _souffla tendrement Tamara._

Bill se demanda si Tom n'avait pas de troubles mentaux. S'il n'était pas arriéré. Parce qu'il semblait beaucoup moins âgé que Bethany, et cette dernière lui avait bien affirmé avoir un jumeau, et non un frère cadet. À moins qu'il ne soit qu'immature. C'était plus probable. Il se racla doucement la gorge. Bethany inspira et leva la tête vers son frère.

**- Tom ?**

Il leva les yeux vers elle, enfournant une grosse quantité de salade dans sa bouche.

**- Je te présente Bill, mon copain.**

Il avala rapidement sa bouchée de salade et tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Il crut voir la huitième merveille du monde, et sa fourchette retomba dans son assiette, faisant grincer tout le monde des dents. Il posa ses yeux dans le regard noisette du petit ami de sa sœur et pendant un instant, pensa pouvoir se perdre dans cet océan chocolaté.

**- Bonsoir Tom,** _soufflèrent les lèvres pulpeuses de Bill_.

Elles s'étirèrent en un sourire. Tom eut du mal à le lui rendre.

**- Bonsoir Bill,** _souffla-t-il presqu'inaudiblement_.

Il envia sa sœur de pouvoir toucher à ces lèvres parfaites. Pleines et légèrement rosées. Cependant, Bill remarqua l'insistance avec laquelle le frère de sa copine le fixait et en fut quelque peu intimidé. Il était loin de se douter que le cœur du petit blond battait la chamade et qu'il vivait présentement son premier coup de foudre.

**- Tomas !** _intervint durement Bethany_.

Il secoua vivement la tête et sortit rapidement de sa contemplation.

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est embarrassant.**

**- Oh, désolé.**

Il rebaissa rapidement la tête sur son assiette et s'efforça de ne plus poser les yeux sur la beauté assise juste en face de lui. Dans le front de Bill clignotait une enseigne rouge pimpant : « pas touche, à Bethany ».

**- Pourquoi tu t'es fais si beau ?** _questionna Tamara à l'intention de Tom_.

**- Euh… c'est parce que je vais chez quelqu'un, tout à l'heure,** _répondit-il d'un ton hésitant._

**- Ah, d'accord.**

Tom se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Bill d'être une pute sur commande. Il rougit en repensant à tout à l'heure, lorsque sa sœur et lui pouvaient l'entendre s'envoyer en l'air dans la chambre d'à côté.

**- Sinon Bill ? Parle-nous un peu de toi ! **_l'incita Tamara._

**- Ben… qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?** _demanda-t-il timidement en reposant doucement sa fourchette dans son assiette pour boire une gorgée d'eau._

**- Quel âge as-tu ?**

**- Je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans quelques semaines.**

Dylan grogna légèrement. Son âge l'énerva : sa fille n'avait que quinze ans. Tom s'enfonça dans sa chaise et eut un petit sourire. Il adorait les garçons plus âgés. Rien pour l'aider. Tamara fut la seule à ne pas avoir de réaction face à son âge. Elle hocha doucement la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire.

**- Tu vas à l'école privé, c'est ça ? **_enchaîna-t-elle_.

**- Ouais, mais j'aurais préféré le publique.**

**- Pourquoi ça ?**

**- C'est ma mère qui a voulu m'envoyer au privé parce qu'elle croyait que j'allais être meilleur garçon que si j'allais au publique. J'aime pas le privé, c'est trop strict,**_ souffla-t-il._

**- Mais c'est pas faux, tu sais ? J'aurais du envoyer Tom au privé. Il serait peut-être un peu moins dévergondé, **_soupira-t-elle_.

**- Tom est comme ça, on ne peut pas le changer,** _intervint Bethany_.

**- J'aurais quand même été gay, tu sais ?**

**- Pas de ça à table, Tomas, **_souffla durement Dylan._

Son père était le seul à ne pas bien accepter son homosexualité.

**- Désolé…**

Un petit silence passa. Bill se sentit mal pour Tom. S'il avait été différent, il n'aurait pas aimé que ses parents soient contre ses préférences sexuelles.

**- T'as encore soif, Bill ?** _demanda Bethany._

Son verre d'eau était vide. Il l'avait callé d'un traite, sa gorge était sèche.

**- Ouais, s'il te plait.**

Bethany lui servit un autre verre d'eau. Pendant que c'était silence, le téléphone portable de Tom s'excita dans sa poche, vibrant et faisant résonner de multiples « bip ». Il recevait des textos. Il ne se gêna pas pour répondre à ses copains.

**- Tomas, s'il te plait. On mange,** _soupira Tamara._

**- Ouais mais…**

**- Qui c'est, à l'heure du dîner ?** _reprit-elle._

**- Derek,** _répondit-il en rougissant_.

Il n'aurait pas rougit si Bill n'avait pas été là.

**- Tu peux lui répondre plus tard ?**

**- Hm.**

Il remit son portable dans sa poche et commença à manger ses patates, les détruisant une par une avec sa fourchette.

**- Ton copain va au privé, non ?** _lança soudainement Bill, faisant preuve de courage pour l'aborder._

Tom leva lentement les yeux vers lui, gêné. Il ne devait pas croiser son regard, car il savait qu'il allait à nouveau s'y perdre. Et si sa sœur s'en rendait compte, elle le tuerait.

**- Oui,** _répondit-il promptement_.

**- C'est un ami à moi, alors.**

**- Vraiment ?**

Bill hocha la tête. Tom eut un petit sourire. Un fait cocasse lui passa par l'esprit.

**- C'est tout de même une drôle de coïncidence, Beth ! Je baise avec le copain de ton copain, et tu baise avec le copain de mon copain !**

Bill devint rouge pivoine, la mâchoire de Bethany se décrocha, Tamara s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau et Dylan soupira, laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Tom gardait le sourire.

**- Jumeaux jusqu'au bout,**_ rajouta-t-il._

**- Non ! La différence c'est que moi, je suis vierge !** _répliqua-t-elle en pesant bien le dernier mot pour qu'il se rende jusqu'aux oreilles de son père_.

**- Arrête, t'es pas prude, je le sais.**

**- Tomas !** _hurla Tamara._

**- Je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec votre fille,** _s'empressa d'informer Bill à Dylan et Tamara._

Tamara leva les mains.

**- Ça ne regarde que vous deux,** _déclara-t-elle._

**- Papa,** _souffla Bethany en tournant la tête vers son père._ **Je te jure que…**

**- J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas comme ton frère,** _déclara-t-il en reculant sa chaise, s'apprêtant à se lever_.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** _se choqua Tom en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à l'affronter._

**- Que si demain matin tu m'annonces que t'as le sida, j'en serai pas du tout surpris. Message saisit ?** _conclu-t-il en se levant définitivement_.

**- Dylan !** _intervint Tamara, choquée_.

Mais il ignora sa femme et monta l'escalier. Une porte claqua. Tom baissa les yeux, énormément gêné. Il se sentait complètement humilié. Bethany soupira, elle était habituée à ce genre de scène. Mais Bill non. Il se sentit triste et mal à l'aise pour Tom. Il ne comprenait pas que son père puisse l'humilier de la sorte.

Tom sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge. Il s'accouda à la table et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Bethany se leva et contourna la table pour aller se poster à côté de lui. Elle se pencha et l'enserra brièvement. Mais il la repoussa brusquement. Elle n'insista pas d'avantage.

**- Tu peux venir me voir tout à l'heure, d'accord ?** _lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille._

Il lâcha un petit couinement en guise de réponse.

**- Tu viens Bill ?**

**- Oui.**

Il jeta un dernier regard peiné à Tom, et se leva pour monter à l'étage avec Bethany. Tom resta seul avec Tamara. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation arrivait. Environ une fois par semaine, Dylan devait trouver une façon de critiquer ou de rabaisser son fils. Cette fois, il craqua et fondit en larmes.

**- Viens là chéri,** _lui dit tendrement sa mère, lui ouvrant ses bras pour qu'il vienne se serrer contre elle._

**- J'me sens complètement con,** _chigna-t-il dans son cou_. **Il m'a totalement humilié…**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui parler.**

**- Le copain de Beth doit me trouver ridicule,**_ soupira-t-il._

**- Mais non mon cœur… Bill semble gentil, je suis certaine qu'il comprend comment tu te sens.**

**- Hm…**

Après que Tamara l'aie réconforté, Tom monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour envoyer un message au garçon qu'il devait aller rejoindre. Il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne lui proposa pas de remettre ça à plus tard, son père avait réussit à lui couper toute envie pour un bon bout de temps.

Bethany avait fermé la porte de sa chambre. Elle était fâchée contre son père parce qu'il avait gâché tout le dîner, et ressentait une légère haine envers son frère. Parce qu'il attirait toujours plus l'attention qu'elle. Elle croyait que c'était inévitable et savait que ce soir là, il allait trouver une façon d'être le centre d'attention d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Justement, Bill n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était assit sur son lit, adossé contre le mur et répétait une litanie de « putain, j'y crois pas ». Bethany se lassa et le rejoignit sur son lit, se serrant contre lui. Il passa distraitement un bras sur sa hanche et elle colla sa joue sur son épaule.

**- C'est la première fois que ça arrive ?** _questionna-t-il._

**- Non, mon père est toujours comme ça avec lui.**

Elle s'étira légèrement et attrapa une revue qui traînait au pied de son lit. Elle la feuilleta distraitement. Bill laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur et fixa son regard sur la revue. Lui regardait les images tandis que Bethany, elle, lisait à peine les articles.

**- Parce qu'il est gay ?**

**- Ouais. Ben… d'un côté je le comprends. C'est vrai que ça doit être frustrant d'avoir une fille et un garçon qui se prend pour une meuf. Ils n'ont pas de relation de père fils. Jamais de discussion masculine, virile, tu comprends ? Tom préfère parler chiffons avec ma mère. C'est chiant pour mon père. Mais il devrait quand même l'accepter, c'est méchant ce qu'il fait.**

**- Si j'étais gay et que mon père était comme ça avec moi, j'aurais fichu le camp de chez moi depuis longtemps ! Ton père n'a pas à être comme ça avec lui. C'est son fils quoi… faut aimer ses enfants peu importe leurs préférences sexuelles, c'est n'importe quoi…**

**- C'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois. T'es hétéro, tu sais pas c'que mon frère endure.**

**- Hm, c'est vrai.**

Bethany soupira et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Bill se tourna légèrement pour la serrer contre son torse et embrassa tendrement le sommet de sa tête. Bethany pensa que son frère lui compliquait la vie. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit normal, hétéro, comme la plupart des gens.

**- Tout serait plus si simple s'il n'était pas homo,** _souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête_.

Bill plongea son regard dans le sien et lui fit un triste sourire.

**- Je ne connais pas ton frère, mais je ne l'imagine pas hétéro. Il semble trop bien porter son rôle d'homo.**

Elle rigola doucement. Bill avait raison.

**- Ouais. Il a un corps féminin. Qu'il préfère les femmes, ça collerait pas,** _admit-elle_.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Ouais. T'as vu ses mains ? Elles sont identiques aux miennes,** _dit-elle en tendant les bras devant elle, lui montrant ses mains_.

**- Les miennes aussi sont féminines.**

Bill tendit les bras et les colla contre celles de sa copine. Bethany hésita.

**- Pas tant. Peut-être qu'avec du vernis…**

**- Euh, non. Pas de vernis.**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Mais je suis pas…**

**- … gay, **_coupa-t-elle._

**- Hm**.

Elle se leva et fouilla sur son bureau pour trouver un flacon de vernis rose métallique.

**- Tu peux m'en mettre quand même,** _souffla-t-elle en le secouant devant ses yeux, grimpant à nouveau sur son lit._

**- Ouais ben… je te garantis pas que ça va être beau,** _dit-il en s'emparant du flacon._

**- Pas grave.**

Il plia légèrement les jambes il prit la main droite de Bethany pour la poser sur son genoux. Il ouvrit le flacon de vernis avec difficulté et s'affaira lentement à la tâche pour s'appliquer le mieux possible. Mais il arrivait quand même à en mettre outre que sur ses ongles.

Quelqu'un frappa à porte, les interrompant dans leur palpitante activité. Mais Bethany l'incita à continuer, autorisant la personne à entrer dans sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Tom, l'air piteux, les yeux rouges. En le voyant, Bill stoppa tout ses gestes et porta son attention sur lui, presqu'attendri.

**- Pardon Beth… Mais t'as dis que…**

**- Ça va Tom.**

**- J'ai besoin de…**

**- Viens,** _dit-elle en tapotant doucement le matelas de sa main libre._

Il s'avança lentement et grimpa sur le lit, semblant hésiter. Bethany retira sa main de sur le genou de Bill et la secoua doucement pour la faire sécher. Tom vint immédiatement se serrer contre elle, il n'avait besoin que de ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle, posant précautionneusement sa main droite dans son dos, caressant ses cheveux de la gauche. Bill regarda la scène d'un œil tendre.

**- J'me sens con, **_souffla Tom à l'oreille de sa sœur._

**- Mais non Tomas… faut pas t'en faire pour ça, c'était stupide ce que papa à dit.**

**- J'suis pas une pute hein.**

Bethany rigola doucement, Bill sourit. Tom ne put pas le voir parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

**- Bien sûr que non. T'aime juste le sexe, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas un dégueulasse qui couche avec n'importe qui et qui ne se protège pas…**

**- C'est arrivé qu'une fois, que j'me sois pas protégé… mais j'ai pas le sida…**

**- Beth !** _résonna la voix de Tamara. _**T**_**u peux descendre quelques minutes s'il te plait ?**_

**- Ouais m'man !**

Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue et se tourna vers Bill.

**- Sois gentil avec lui,** _lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille._

Il hocha lentement la tête. Elle partit rapidement, et Tom se sentit mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec Bill. Son coup de foudre. Il inspira profondément et s'adossa au mur, restant à une distance raisonnable de lui. Bill tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air fasciné. Il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il pouvait supporter tout ce qui lui arrivait. Parce qu'à entendre parler Bethany, sa vie était assez chargée d'émotions.

**- Ça va aller ?** _lui demanda-t-il après un petit moment de silence._

Tom haussa légèrement les épaules, sachant que Bill avait le regard fixé sur lui.

**- Ça va passer,** _souffla-t-il._

**- Hm.**

Bill remonta complètement ses jambes contre son torse et Tom profita de cet espace pour aller s'allonger, la tête sur un oreiller. Il se recroquevilla légèrement. Bill sourit légèrement. Tom lui donnait l'impression d'être un petit enfant qu'on a envie de protéger, le serrer dans nos bras.

**- C'est complètement injuste,** _soupira Bill._

Tom ne releva pas. Il se contentait de fixer le mur sur contre lequel Bill était adossé.

**- Si j'étais gay…**

Ce début de phrase accéléra le rythme cardiaque du blond, et il leva rapidement les yeux vers ceux de Bill. Il plongea son regard dans cet océan chocolaté. L'enseigne « pas touche, à Bethany » recommença à clignoter. Mais il décida de l'ignorer, sa sœur n'était pas là.

**- … et que mon père était comme ça avec moi, je l'aurais baffé depuis longtemps.**

Sa déclaration fit rire Tomas. Bill lui sourit franchement.

**- C'est pas aussi simple que ça, tu sais.**

**- Non… explique-moi,** _souffla-t-il._

Le cœur de Tom se serra. Bill semblait s'intéresser à lui, et ça lui fit énormément plaisir. Il se dit que Bill était l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde, et eut un nouveau pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il pouvait facilement tomber amoureux de lui. Ça, c'était à éviter. Mais il était si vulnérable…

**- Je suis homo, je suis comme ça. J'ai des manières… je peux pas les cacher. Mon père n'aime pas ça, ça l'énerve. Même s'il se met à me détester pour ce que je suis, je vais l'aimer quand même. C'est mon père, après tout. Sauf que ça me fait mal… j'aimerais qu'il m'aime comme je suis, tu comprends ?**

**- Hm…**

**- J'peux pas changer. J'aime ce que je suis, mais j'peux pas détester mon père parce que lui, non.**

**- Tu sais…**

Il inspira longuement et laissa sa phrase en suspend. Tom attendit patiemment qu'il poursuivre, complètement attentif.

**- … j'ressens de la tristesse pour toi. Pas de la pitié. Mais j'essaie de me mettre à ta place et… j'dois te dire que je te trouve très courageux. Parce que t'as l'air à gérer tes problèmes assez facilement. Je trouve ça triste que tu aies à vivre comme ça.**

Tom crut que son cœur allait exploser. Ou que Bill cherchait à lui faire du charme, n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas à se soucier autant de sa vie, il ne le connaissait même pas.

**- Il faut que je sois fort. Sinon j'arriverai jamais au bout de mes peines.**

Bill hocha doucement la tête. Il aimait discuter avec Tom, il le trouvait intéressant.

**- Je dis ça comme ça… mais peut-être que tu devais être une fille et que finalement, à la dernière minute, un truc a poussé, et ça a tout gâché ton avenir,** _lança Bill._

Tom éclata de rire. Bill rigola avec lui.

**- Ma sœur t'a parlé de mes mains de fille ?**

**- Ouais. Montre-les moi, je veux voir ça.**

Tom déplia timidement ses bras, qu'il avait replié contre son torse, et les étira lentement devant lui, posant ses mains à plat sur le matelas. Bill se redressa doucement et se pencha pour les observer de près. Hésitant, il se risqua à en prendre une dans les siennes. À son plus grand soulagement, Tom se laissa faire et se rapprocha légèrement.

**- Wow…**

Ses mains étaient fines. Il avait de longs doigts, des doigts de pianistes. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais touché à un piano de toute sa vie. Elles n'avaient rien de mains de garçons, elles étaient identiques à ceux de Bethany, même un peu plus féminines.

**- Beth doit être jalouse ?**

**- Ouais,** _sourit Tom._

**- Elles sont magnifiques.**

**- Merci.**

Tom reprit ses mains et replia ses bras contre son torse.

**- Moi aussi, elles sont un peu féminines.**

**- Fais voir.**

Bill lui tendit une main. Comme Bethany, Tom hésita.

**- Moins que moi, en tous cas.**

**- Ouais mais on pourrait croire à des mains de fille, quand même ?**

**- Fille lesbienne,** _rajouta Tom._

Bill éclata de rire et ramena ses mains contre son torse.

**- Ça va, j'ai compris.**

**- Désolé**, _sourit Tom._

Au même moment, Bethany réapparut dans sa chambre. Elle s'échoua sur son lit, exaspérée. Elle retourna près de Bill et il repassa son bras sur sa hanche. Tom détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait définitivement pas les voir comme ça. Il aurait préféré que ce soit sur ses hanches à lui, que Bill passe ses bras.

**- Qu'est-ce que ta mère voulait ?**

**- Faut que je te dise que tu dois partir bientôt. Discussion familiale.**

Tom grogna. Bill tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et poussa ses jambes avec son pied. Tom répliqua. Bethany leva les yeux au ciel.

**- T'sais… je suis désolé,** _souffla Tom en se redressant doucement._** J'ai gâché le dîner, et tout.**

**- Mais non Tom, c'est pas de ta faute. C'est papa.**

Tom haussa les épaules.

**- En tous cas. Ma mère tient à ce que je te dise qu'elle t'apprécie vraiment, Bill. T'as l'air d'un bon garçon, qu'elle dit.**

**- Ah. Ben tu pourras lui dire que je l'apprécie aussi. Elle a l'air cool.**

**- Hm.**

**- Tu me raccompagnes ?**

**- Ouais.**

Bill et Bethany se relevèrent, devant enjamber Tom, qui ne se décida pas à bouger. Bethany descendit la première et Bill resta quelques secondes de plus pour enfiler sa veste, qu'il avait laissée sur le bureau. Tom fixa ses moindres gestes.

**- Bon bah… on se revoit bientôt Tom.**

**- Ouais. Merci, j'ai aimé discuter avec toi.**

**- Moi aussi. Salut !**

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et quitta la chambre. Tom soupira longuement et s'étala de long en large sur le lit de sa sœur, désespéré. Il sentait que prochainement, il allait sévèrement se disputer avec sa sœur. Parce que c'était définitif : il n'allait pas pouvoir résister longtemps à Bill.

*

Il était environ deux heures du matin. Bethany venait tout juste de s'endormir. Bill, allongé juste à côté d'elle, sentait qu'il n'allait pas trouver le sommeil de sitôt. Ils venaient tout juste de s'adonner à des activités quelque peu catholiques. Si c'était la première fois pour Bethany, ça ne l'était pas pour Bill.

Dans sa chambre, Tom ne dormait pas non plus. Il voyait Bill pour la deuxième fois et il ne tenait plus en place. Il aurait préféré qu'il vienne chez lui pour autre chose que de dormir avec sa sœur, par contre. Il était allongé un peu n'importe comment sur son lit et écoutait distraitement la télévision. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis le fameux coup de foudre, Bill occupait malheureusement toutes ses pensées.

Pendant les pubs, Tom se retourna sur le dos, soufflant de désespoir. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa porte, et en même temps, croisa le regard de son poisson rouge sur sa table de chevet, qui semblait le supplier de nettoyer son bocal. Le regard du blond s'attendri, et il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son poisson rouge une minute de plus flotter dans la saleté et les excréments.

Il se releva péniblement, s'empara du bocal de son poisson rouge et se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain. Il hésita pendant un instant à prendre le verre dont sa sœur se servait lorsqu'elle se brossait les dents pour y mettre son poisson, et s'en empara finalement. Honteusement, il pensa : elle n'avait qu'à ne pas me piquer mon mec.

Comme il était d'une grande discrétion et d'un calme fou, Tom attira l'attention de Bill, qui fixait jusqu'à présent le plafond les yeux ronds. Le vacarme que fit le blond en vidant le bocal dans l'évier et en accrochant le verre pour le faire tomber par terre – tout ceci suivit de multiples injures – convaincu Bill de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il trafiquait.

Il délaissa Bethany, repliant toutes les couvertures sur elle, enfila son boxer – qui s'était retrouvé beaucoup plus loin que le lit – et s'aventura dans le couloir. Comme la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée, il se dit qu'il pouvait y aller sans problèmes. En voyant Tom agenouillé par terre entrai de nettoyer son dégât, et de sauver son poisson, il éclata de rire. Alerté par ces rires cristallins, Tom se retourna rapidement et rougit furieusement en voyant l'homme de ses rêves sur le pas de la porte.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?** _lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant._

Tom, simplement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt, tenta de se cacher le mieux possible en le tirant vers le bas, gêné. Normalement, sa nudité ne le gênait devant personne. Mais Bill, c'était autre chose.

**- Je… ben je… je nettoie le bocal de mon poisson…**

Bill haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

**- Ah ouais… à deux heures du matin, c'est commun.**

**- Euh… hihi.**

Tom se donna une claque mentale et se traita d'idiot. « Hihi ».

**- Tu veux un coup de main ? **_proposa Bill._

**- Ouais !**

Tom n'aurait pu refuser cette proposition. Il se releva doucement, son verre à moitié plein et son poisson gisant dans le fond dans les mains. Bill s'avança doucement et s'empara du verre pour regarder son poisson de plus près.

**- Il a un nom ?**

**- Tomas.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Il s'appelle Tomas,** _répéta Tom en rougissant._

Bill sourit gentiment. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Tom était adorable.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'on a plein de points en commun,**_ souffla Tom en prenant un rouleau de papier de toilette pour nettoyer l'intérieur du bocal._

Bill se hissa sur le comptoir et s'adossa au miroir, gardant le verre dans les mains. Tentant de ne pas se faire repérer par Tom, il s'amusa à taquiner le poisson en lui pinçant les nageoires.

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Ben… on dort dans la même chambre, par exemple.**

**- Hm, c'est vachement commun comme point !**

Le blond sourit et tourna la tête vers lui. Il vit que Bill taquinait son poisson, mais autre chose de plus flagrant lui sauta aux yeux : son torse pâle, finement musclé et nu. Il osa baisser encore un peu les yeux et sursauta en voyant la bosse dans son boxer. Un mec mature et bien équipé. Il avait tout pour lui plaire. Bill remarqua qu'il commençait à rougir.

**- Et tu rougis souvent, hein ? Comme Tomas. Vous devez être de bons copains.**

Tom rougit deux fois plus.

**- Pourquoi tu dors pas ?** _lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet._

**- Oh, je… je viens de… avec ta sœur on, ben j'ai…**

**- Vous avez couché ensemble ?**_ supposa Tom._

**- Euh… un peu...**

Le cœur de Tom se serra légèrement. Son subconscient imagina Bill entrain de procurer du plaisir à sa sœur. Il s'empressa de chasser ces images déplaisantes de son esprit.

**- Alors elle est bonne, ma sœur ?** _demanda-t-il froidement._

**- Euh… Tom, c'est super déplacé…**

Tom secoua doucement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et ne pas faire paraître sa jalousie.

**- Désolé. Je voulais dire… elle s'y prend bien ?**

**- Ben…**

Bill sembla gêné d'en parler avec lui. C'était tout de même son frère jumeau. Pas un pote.

**- C'était sa première fois alors… j'peux pas dire que…**

**- Je comprends,** _le coupa le blond._ **C'est pas grave tu sais. Y'a pas qu'elle qui ne sait pas s'y prendre. C'est juste que les femmes ne savent pas faire jouir les hommes, elles savent pas comment ça marche. C'est pour ça que je préfère les mecs.**

Puis il commença à remplir son bocal, laissant le brun bouche-bée. Tom lui indiqua qu'il pouvait remettre Tomas dans l'eau propre.

**- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu dors pas ?** _fini-t-il par lui demander._

**- Moi… ben j'fais de l'insomnie.**

« _Je pense trop à toi_ » songea-t-il.

**- Oh, pas cool.**

**- Hm.**

Tom était prêt à retourner dans sa chambre. Mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter Bill maintenant, il adorait discuter avec lui. Alors il tenta quelque chose.

**- C'est vachement lourd,** _se plaint-il en feignant ne pas être capable de soulever son bocal._

**- Attend, j'le prends.**

Bill descendit du comptoir et prit le bocal à sa place. Tom fut touché.

**- Merci.**

**- Vas-y j'te suis.**

Il le mena donc jusqu'à sa chambre, jubilant intérieurement. Il était heureux de l'accueillir dans cette pièce. Bill resta cependant un peu surpris lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre. Les murs étaient ornés d'affiches de mecs torses nus, ou complètement nus. En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, il repéra au moins une vingtaine d'objets roses.

**- Euh… c'est ta chambre ou celle de Beth ?** _demanda-t-il en posant le bocal là où Tom le lui indiquait._

**- Elle te plait ?**_ lui demanda le blond, tout sourire._

**- Ben c'est… soit gay, soit féminin…**

Tom rit doucement et s'assit sur son lit pendant que l'homme de ses rêves faisait le tour de sa chambre.

**- Tu les trouve beaux ?**

**- Euh… les mecs ou leurs paquets ?**

Le blond éclata de rire. Bill vint s'assoir à côté de lui et croisa les bras sur son torse, fixant chaque poster d'un air interrogateur.

**- Les deux,** _souffla Tom._

**- Bof… m'ouais… ils sont pas mieux que moi, disons.**

_- Toi t'es juste trop canon, pensa Tom._

**- Moi j'suis canon.**

**- Ouais, si tu le dis.**

Bill fit cogner durement son genou contre celui de Tom en guise de claque. Le blond délecta ce contact et se retint de le prolonger.

**- Tom…**

**- Quoi ?**

Bill sembla songeur. Il examina encore bien comme il faut la chambre et soupira. Tomas le fascinait.

**- Tu m'intrigue beaucoup, tu sais ?**

**- Ah ouais ?**

Il se tourna complètement vers lui et replia ses jambes sous lui pour s'y assoir. S'il l'intriguait, il l'intéressait. Le blond commença à s'exciter intérieurement, gardant sa joie pour lui seul.

**- C'est un peu stupide mais… Comment tu vis, ça me fascine, on dirait. J'regarde ta chambre… T'es trop différent, j'aimerais te comprendre.**

**- J'suis pas très différent. J'aime les queues c'est tout,** _rigola-t-il._

**- Pas que… tu nettoies le bocal de ton poisson qui s'appelle Tomas à deux heures du matin, tu possède plus de trucs roses que ta sœur n'en possède, t'as des mains de fille…**

Tom rougit légèrement et cacha ses mains sous ses cuisses.

**- Et tu rougis tout le temps. C'est presque mignon.**

**- Presque ?**

**- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Vas-y.**

**- C'est comment, être gay ?**

Il fut surpris par la question. Comment devait-il l'interpréter ? Peut-être qu'il lui demandait ça parce qu'il l'intriguait vraiment. Ou peut-être que, moins probablement, il avait besoin d'être situé parce qu'il se posait des questions par rapport à ses préférences sexuelles. Néanmoins, Tom sut exactement quoi lui répondre.

**- C'est pareil que d'être hétéro, sauf que le sexe est meilleur.**

Bill leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

**- Je pourrais presque croire que tu essaies de m'inciter à devenir homo, Tom.**

Peut-être que ça n'était pas le cas, mais Tom vit cette réplique comme si le brun lui tendait une perche. Il la saisit rapidement.

**- P'têtre bien,**_ souffla-t-il._

**- Tomas, franchement…**

Il soupira à nouveau et se laissa lentement tomber sur le dos. Tomas n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à deviner tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

**- Je connais ça, **_déclara-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de lui._

**- Quoi ça ?**

Bill tourna lentement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

**- La période de ta vie où tu te pose plein de question. T'es pas certain de ton orientation sexuelle, c'est ça ?**

Bill resta silencieux, et Tom le prit pour un oui. Il ressentit énormément de compassion pour lui. Et un brin d'espoir se ralluma. S'il se posait des questions à savoir s'il aimait vraiment les filles, Bethany allait certainement jarter sous peu.

**- J'peux peut-être t'aider.**

**- C'est comment avec un mec ?**

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il se posait réellement des questions.

**- C'est plus facile. On se comprend mieux, on s'entend plus facilement parce qu'on sait comment on fonctionne. Alors que les filles c'est trop compliqué. Quand on dit non, c'est non. Pas comme les filles, avec leurs douze mille codes.**

Bill sourit doucement.

**- Et le sexe ?**

**- T'es un pervers toi ?**

**- Et toi gamin !?**

Le blond lui cogna l'épaule, vexé.

**- Tu sors avec une gamine tu sais ?**

**- Répond à ma question.**

**- Le sexe… c'est chacun pour soi, ça dépend si t'aime te faire sodomiser ou non, hm.**

**- Mais y'a pas que ça…**

**- C'est le principal. Puis écoute, un mec sait ce qu'un mec aime, c'est la même tuyauterie. Si jamais un jour un garçon te fait une fellation, tu voudras plus jamais qu'une fille y mette sa bouche.**

**- À ce point ?**

**- C'est délicieux, Bill.**

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il commençait à être complètement perdu. Puis il se dit que peut-être que les garçons commençaient à l'intéresser autant que les filles. Ça lui faisait peur.

**- Comment t'as su que t'était gay ?**

**- Hm… j'étais sur le point de coucher avec une fille. Mais j'ai pas bandé, je trouvais ça dégueulasse. Des seins contre mon torse… berk.**

**- Oh t'exagère…**

**- Non, non, vraiment pas.**

Bill soupira. Tomas sentit qu'il devait le rassurer. Car lorsqu'il avait découvert que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, si Bethany n'avait pas été là pour l'épauler, il n'aurait pas encore fait son coming-out.

**- Tu sais Bill… si t'aimes les mecs, c'est pas grave. T'as plus de choix, c'est encore mieux.**

**- Dix-huit ans… j'me croyais hétéro. J'ai pas envie de… d'être comme ça…**

**- Tu te croyais hétéro ? Ça veut dire que tu l'es pas ? T'es bi ?**

**- J'en sais rien Tom !**

Tom se redressa doucement. Pour lui, il était clair que Bill n'aimait pas que les filles. Sinon il ne serait pas aussi troublé.

**- Je peux essayer un truc ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Juste pour voir.**

Bill haussa les épaules. Le blond se rapprocha alors doucement, se rallongeant à ses côtés, couché sur le flanc gauche.

**- Regarde-moi,** _souffla-t-il._

Le brun lui obéit, intrigué. Doucement, Tom posa une de ses fines mains sur sa joue et la caressa du bout des doigts. Bill, pas stupide, savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

**- Tom, s'il te plait…**

**- Arrête, on fait rien de mal. J'veux juste t'aider, moi.**

**- Ferme au moins la porte.**

Tom pensa lui aussi que c'était plus prudent. Il se dépêcha d'aller la fermer, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur. Si jamais elle voyait ça, ils étaient morts tous les deux. Il grimpa à nouveau sur le lit. Cependant, il ne s'allongea pas à côté de Bill, mais se plaça plutôt à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** _souffla le brun, mal à l'aise._

**- Regarde-moi. Regarde mon corps.**

Une fois de plus, Bill fit ce que Tom lui disait de faire. Il regarda attentivement son corps. Sa position. Ses jambes écartées juste au-dessus de ses hanches, son dos légèrement cambré et son entre-jambe si près de la sienne. Tomas avait de quoi lui plaire. Il eut envie de lui agripper les hanches et caresser sa peau.

**- T'aime ça ?**

**- J'dois t'avouer que ça me plait, oui,** _souffla-t-il, gêné._

Tom sourit franchement. Rapidement, il se pencha vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Il déposa d'abord délicatement le bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes et attendit une réaction. Il ne sentit que le souffle de Bill s'écraser contre sa bouche. Tom avait fermé les yeux. Bill, intrigué, les avait laissés ouverts.

Lorsque Tom fit une pression, Bill se sentir défaillir. Il ne voulait pas aimer ça. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Mais il ne devait pas. L'infidélité. Bill n'avait jamais été infidèle. Il l'était pour la première fois, et ce devait être avec le frère jumeau de sa copine.

**- Tomas…**

Il posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune blond pour le repousser doucement. Sentant la pression, Tom cessa tout immédiatement et se redressa rapidement. Il croisa le regard trouble de Bill et comprit tout de suite.

**- On peut pas faire ça à Beth,** _lui servit Bill comme excuse._

**- Désolé.**

Tom se releva et descendit du lit, permettant à Bill de se redresser. Ce qu'il mit un petit moment à faire, hésitant.

**- Non, c'est moi qui s'excuse, je… t'avais pas à faire ça pour moi.**

Tom haussa les épaules et se garda de lui dire que c'était parce qu'il en avait envie. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsque Bill fut debout face à lui, leur regard se croisa et un petit silence s'installa.

Tom pensa que Bill était plus beau que jamais, et qu'il était définitivement entrain de tomber amoureux de lui. Et dans la tête de Bill, c'était le chaos. Il ne pensait pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il appréciait beaucoup Tomas.

**- Merci, en tous cas,**_ souffla-t-il._

**- Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider à y voir plus clair. Si t'as des questions…**

**- T'inquiète, c'est toi que je viendrai voir.**

Ils se sourirent. Lorsque Bill s'apprêta à partir, Tom lui agrippa le bras et le tira vers lui par le poignet.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Est-ce que j'peux avoir un câlin ? Va pas croire des trucs, c'est juste… j'ai besoin d'étreindre les gens, toujours.**

En guise de réponse, Bill lui sourit à nouveau et lui ouvrit ses bras. Tom s'y blotti rapidement et écrasa son visage contre son torse. Bill sentait incroyablement bon. Parfum adidas. La plupart des copains de Tom portaient ce parfum, mais sur Bill, il sentait cent fois mieux.

**- T'es rassasié ?** _rigola Bill après une minute._

**- Ouais**.

Juste avant de cesser l'étreinte, Tom frotta son nez contre ses pectoraux pour savourer une dernière fois son odeur. Bill se détacha rapidement et le dévisagea.

**- Désolé. C'est que tu sens mon ex.**

**- Oh, d'accord…**

Bill lui caressa gentiment le dos et s'éloigna.

**- Bonne nuit Tom.**

**- Bonne nuit Bill…**

En sortant de la chambre, Bill referma la porte. Tom s'échoua sur son lit, et s'y retourna à plat ventre à l'endroit pile où le brun était allongé quelques minutes auparavant. Avant de s'endormir, il renifla son odeur sur ses couvertures pendant un bon dix minutes. Tom se sentait amoureux.

*

Bill était assit sur un bloc de béton dans une simili-forêt qui séparait le collège privé du publique. Il crevait de froid, mais il ne portait que sa veste adidas et elle n'était pas d'un grand réchaud. Il attendait depuis déjà dix minutes, et ne sentait presque plus ses fesses.

Il était complètement perdu. Le week-end dernier, où il avait faillit embrasser Tom, le tourmentait beaucoup trop. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas qu'aimer les filles, ça oui. Seulement, l'image du corps de Tom se mouvant au-dessus du sien le hantait.

Il avait donc trouvé son numéro de portable et lui avait envoyé un message pour lui donner rendez-vous pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Il devait lui parler. Sérieusement.

Tom jubilait. Bill voulait le rencontrer. Secrètement, c'était précisé dans son message. S'il voulait le voir secrètement, il ne voulait lui parler que d'une chose : son attirance envers les mecs. Et ça, c'était bon signe.

Avec un peu de retard, il se pointa dans la petite forêt. Bill était assit dos à lui et grelottait légèrement. Il le trouva stupide de ne porter qu'une petite veste, c'était l'automne. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, et se posta devant lui, lui faisant de l'ombre.

Bill leva lentement la tête et en le voyant, bloqua un peu. Tom lui adressa un petit sourire, l'incitant à se détendre. Mais le brun en était incapable. Il ne savait plus s'il allait réussir à lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Tom s'assit à côté de lui et Bill rebaissa la tête.

**- Tu voulais me parler…**

**- Tu n'as rien dis à Beth ?**_ fut la première chose qu'il lui demanda._

**- Non, il fallait ?**

**- Non ! Non, surtout pas,** _souffla-t-il._

**- D'accord…**

Tom croisa les bras contre son torse. Il commençait lui aussi à avoir froid, bien que sa veste semblait être beaucoup plus chaude que celle de Bill.

**- T'aurais pu t'habiller un peu plus,** _lui fit remarquer Tom._

Bill releva la tête vers et lui adressa un petit sourire.

**- Je préfère l'esthétisme à l'efficacité. J'ai l'air gros avec mon manteau.**

**- Franchement, Bill…**

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

**- Dis-moi pourquoi je suis là,** _souffla Tom au bout d'une minute de silence_.

Il ne tenait plus en place. Il avait envie de se serrer contre lui pour qu'ils se réchauffent mutuellement. Que Bill le serre dans ses bras à nouveau et qu'il puisse sentir son odeur sans avoir à lui donner d'excuse bidon. Bill inspira, ferma les yeux et décida de se lancer sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait. Peu importe l'ordre dans lequel il lui expliquait les choses.

**- Les mecs m'attirent beaucoup en fait, mais j'aime Beth et j'arrête plus de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous. J'me sens mal Tomas.**

Tom resta bouche-bée. La seule chose qu'il retint de ses paroles fut : « j'arrête pas de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous ». Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la chose dont ils devaient parler en premier alors il se retint de le faire.

**- C'est définitif, t'es bisexuel ?**

Bill baissa à nouveau la tête. Il le savait, mais n'aimait pas l'affirmer.

**- Ouais…**

**- Et comment tu l'as su ? C'est grâce à moi ou… t'as vérifié ça tout seul ?**

**- C'est toi Tom. Juste toi.**

Tom en fut énormément flatté. Comme à son habitude, il rougit furieusement.

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Vraiment. Tu m'as carrément allumé,** _souffla-t-il, gêné._

Tom ferma les yeux. Il luttait contre l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser comme un malade.

**- Mais sinon… t'aime toujours ma sœur ?** _articula-t-il difficilement._

**- Oui. Mais tu m'attires beaucoup…**

**- Je t'attire comment ?** _demanda-t-il, trop curieux._

**- Pas que physiquement, je crois.**

**- Bill…**

Son appel ressembla à une plainte. Bill leva lentement la tête vers lui et vit son regard passionné. Il comprit rapidement que cette attirance était partagée.

**- T'es sûr d'aimer ma sœur ?**

**- Je sais plus, en fait… je sais pas si j'suis vraiment amoureux d'elle…**

**- Et tu crois qu'un jour… tu pourrais l'être de moi ?**

**- Peut-être bien…**

Ils se sourirent. Bill lui prit la main et enlaça leurs doigts.

**- Je peux te dire un truc ?**_ souffla Tom._

**- Vas-y…**

**- Moi j'ressens pleins de choses pour toi.**

**- Tu veux me faire craquer, c'est ça ?** _rigola Bill._

Tom hocha lentement la tête, sérieux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y noya. Cette fois, aucune enseigne qui indiquait que Bill appartenait à sa sœur ne clignota.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaite, Bill ?**

**- J'veux faire de mal à personne,** _souffla-t-il._ **Bethany m'aime… et moi… je sais plus, tu sais…**

Le blond hocha la tête à nouveau.

**- Je te comprends, t'inquiète pas. Mais est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si… je t'embrassais ?**

**- Je suis consentant mais non responsable.**

Tom lui sourit, Bill se rapprocha. Les mains fines et glacées de Tom se posèrent sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner deux fois plus. Bill fit ce que Tom attendait tant : il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et le serra contre lui. Chacun fixa les lèvres de l'autre avant de, délicatement, rapprocher leur visage pour les sceller.

Cette fois, ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux, et le baiser fut magique. Ce fut Bill qui fit une pression, personne ne repoussa personne et même les langues s'y mêlèrent. Tomas était aux anges. Bill était satisfait. Inquiet, mais bien.

En se détachant l'un de l'autre, leur regard se croisa à nouveau. Tom sourit, il pouvait jubiler extérieurement. Bill lui rendit son sourire et l'étreignit. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le postérieur gelé.

Ce fut la sonnerie du collège privé qui cassa leur moment de tendresse, et tous les soucis de Bill lui revinrent en tête. Tom tenta de le rassurer. La tâche fut difficile.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'fais, maintenant ?**

**- Tu pense à ce qui se passe, Bill. Réfléchis bien.**

**- Faut rien dire à Bethany, d'accord ?** _paniqua-t-il._

**- Promis, je ne dis rien.**

Bill hocha vigoureusement la tête.

**- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?**

**- Moi… je pense à toi, et j'attends…**

Il se sentit triste pour Tom.

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- T'en fais pas. C'est toi qui est dans la galère, moi on s'en fou, ok ?**

**- Hm…**

**- Va en cours.**

Avant de partir, Bill ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un dernier baiser. Tom n'était plus si inquiet que ça, il savait comment l'histoire allait se terminer. Il devait juste laisser du temps à Bill.

Il allait attendre l'homme de ses rêves, définitivement.

*

Bethany dormait profondément depuis déjà vingt longues minutes. Bill, couché sur le flanc gauche, la regardait depuis tout ce temps et se demandait si elle allait se réveiller s'il se levait. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire s'il sortait de cette chambre. Au point d'en être inquiet et de se demander s'il allait en être capable ou non.

Lorsqu'il entendit le premier ronflement de Bethany, il inspira profondément et se décida à se lever. Délicatement, le plus silencieusement du monde, il sorti du lit, ne prenant pas la peine cette fois de replier les couvertures sur elle de peur de la réveiller. Bethany dormait dur. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

Dans les circonstances, il n'aurait pas refermé la porte de sa chambre, sauf qu'il jugea utile de le faire. Après l'avoir fermée, il resta devant pendant une minute pour s'assurer que le bruit n'avait pas réveillé Bethany. La chambre voisine – celle de Tom – était éclairée et il pouvait entendre sa télévision.

Il y entra sans frapper à la porte, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le déranger. Mais il resta surpris de voir qu'en fait, Tomas dormait. Il s'approcha quand même de lui et se pencha au-dessus de son lit pour vérifier qu'il dormait bien. Il ne voulait pas repartir penaud de cette pièce, alors il se tenta à l'appeler doucement.

**- Tomas,** _lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

Le petit blond, lui, ne dormait pas dur.

**- Tom, tu dors ?**

**- Hm…**

Il papillonna doucement des yeux et se retourna sur le dos, se réveillant lentement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit complètement les paupières, il vit le visage de Bill juste en face du sien et son corps accroupi près du sien. Ça le fit sourire.

**- Bonsoir toi,** _souffla-t-il._

**- Salut…**

Bill plongea son regard dans le sien. Tomas était beaucoup plus détendu que lui. En même temps, il venait tout juste de se réveiller.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ lui demanda-t-il en passant ses bras dans son cou, l'incitant à se laisser tomber sur lui._

Mais Bill tint à rester à califourchon.

**- J'dors pas.**

**- J'ai cru remarquer, oui. Tu peux t'allonger avec moi, si tu veux.**

Bill savait ce qu'entraînerait s'allonger à ses côtés. Mais il le fit quand même, et Tomas colla rapidement son torse au sien, gardant ses bras dans son cou. Bill passa un bras hésitant sur sa hanche, et le blond frissonna. Cette partie de son corps commençait à être particulièrement sensible, grâce à lui.

**- Tu m'as manqué,** _lui souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien._

Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps et Bill imita le blond, étirant le cou pour coller son visage contre le sien. Leurs nez se touchèrent doucement et Tomas s'amusa à frotter le sien sur celui de Bill. Ça fit sourire le brun. Il pensa que son ami était complètement adorable.

**- Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ?** _souffla le cadet d'une voix innocente._

**- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ?** _s'amusa Bill à le faire patienter._

**- J'aimerais beaucoup… sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, encore une fois…**

C'était un désir partagé et que le blond l'exprime ainsi chauffa complètement le plus vieux, qui s'exécuta rapidement. Il pressa fortement sa bouche contre la sienne et rapprocha son corps du sien, serrant ses hanches un peu plus. Tomas crut qu'il n'allait pas mettre beaucoup de temps à perdre la tête, Bill le rendait complètement fou.

Leurs langues se joignirent presqu'automatiquement et l'étreinte se resserra un peu plus. Tout ce que Tomas souhaitait à ce moment était de transmettre à Bill tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de garder ça pour lui parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Seul Bill pouvait l'écouter, le comprendre et lui retourner le sentiment. Tomas savait qu'il s'était entiché de lui car autrement, ils n'en seraient pas là.

**- Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? **_s'empressa-t-il de demander lorsque Bill se détacha de lui pour reprendre son souffle._

Bill ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard brillant du frère de sa copine. Exactement le même que Bethany lorsqu'elle lui disait « je t'aime ». Il n'osait donc pas s'imaginer la passion avec laquelle Tomas le regarderait si un jour il avait à lui dire « je t'aime ». L'instant était déjà plus intense qu'avec Bethany. Tomas était quelqu'un de trop spécial aux yeux de Bill.

**- Oui Tomas, tu m'as manqué,** _lui répondit-il sincèrement._

Tomas crut qu'il pouvait fondre sur place. Ou dans les bras de Bill – c'était cent fois mieux.

**- Merci Bill… je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais ?**

**- C'est réciproque. Ne t'inquiète pas Tom…**

Il hocha doucement la tête, plus que satisfait de ses paroles. C'était à peu près tout ce dont il avait besoin d'entendre pour la suite des choses.

**- Tu peux m'embrasser encore.**

Bill sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tout aussi passionnément que la première fois. Lorsque ses lèvres se retrouvaient collées contre les siennes, Tomas était aux auges et perdait rapidement la tête. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, réclamant une étreinte plus langoureuse.

Bill n'hésita donc pas à le plaquer contre le matelas et passa au dessus de lui. Il se remémorait la fois où Tom s'était languis à califourchon par-dessus lui, et ça l'allumait complètement. Sous lui, le blond gémit doucement, satisfait de la position. Il écarta légèrement les jambes, incitant son ami à passer entre elles.

Le plus vieux aimait ce qu'il faisait, à ce moment là. Il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir quitté la chambre de sa copine pour rejoindre celle de son frère. Et le plus jeune était ravi de la décision et du courage de son ami.

**- Merci,** _souffla Tomas à son oreille, cassant leur baiser._

**- De quoi ?**

**- De prendre le risque pour moi.**

Bill se redressa légèrement et planta son regard dans le sien. Il lui fit un faible sourire.

**- Merci d'en prendre un toi aussi,** _lui répondit-il._

**- Beth va nous tuer. J'me sens mal.**

Tomas laissa l'impression au brun de douter. Il prononça donc quelques mots douloureux :

**- Bethany n'est pas obligée de savoir quoi que ce soit. Pense un peu à toi…**

**- Moi ?** _soupira le jeune blond._

**- Ouais. Fais toi donc un peu de bien.**

**- J'ai terriblement envie de toi,**_ lui déclara-t-il, le fixant d'un regard de braise._

**- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi,** _souffla Bill en se penchant à nouveau pour reprendre leur embrassade là où ils l'avaient laissée._

Tom frissonnait légèrement. Il resserra ses jambes contre les hanches du brun et passa ses bras dans son dos pour rapprocher un peu plus son corps du sien. Leurs entre-jambes se frôlèrent doucement et Bill délecta ce contact. Son premier avec un garçon. Il ressentit une étrange sensation. Mais c'était agréable.

Il se laissa complètement tomber contre lui et agrippa une de ses jambes, la gardant serrée sur sa hanche. Tom était déjà excité juste à l'idée de penser aux prochaines minutes. Bill était son fantasme et ce soir-là, il se retrouvait dans son lit. Que demander de mieux ?

Contrairement à Tom, Bill ne portait qu'un simple petit boxer. Ce fut le long t-shirt du blond qui fut retiré en premier pour que Bill puisse sentir la peau de son torse bouillante d'envie contre la sienne. Les deux mourraient déjà d'une chaleur suffocante. Dans la chambre de Tomas, ils étouffaient complètement. Mais la porte devait obligatoirement restée fermée.

Le baiser devint un peu plus intense et les deux cherchaient à s'étreindre le plus fortement possible. L'amour régnait dans cette pièce et il était parfaitement visible. Le petit blond en dégageait le plus et en réclamait énormément. Heureusement, Bill était apte à lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ils stoppèrent soudainement le baiser sans raison et Bill releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Tom. Il put voir à nouveau ces yeux brillants et passionnés. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer. Tom lui adressa un petit sourire et descendit coquinement ses mains sur ses reins et attendit une réaction de sa part avant d'aller plus loin.

Bill s'affaissa et nicha sa tête dans son cou pour couvrir sa peau de baisers humides. Le blond plongea donc lentement ses mains dans le boxer de son fantasme, le faisant se cambrer contre lui. Il sourit et embrassa tendrement son épaule, caressant et malaxant ses fesses.

**- Enlève-le putain il m'énerve,** _souffla le brun._

Tomas lui obéit et baissa lentement son boxer, en profitant pour caresser l'arrière de ses cuisses du bout des doigts et le faire languir un peu plus. Le brun échappa un petit rire dans son cou et releva le bassin pour l'aider à accomplir sa tâche.

**- Le tien aussi,** _rajouta-t-il lorsque son propre boxer se retrouva à ses pieds._

**- Fais-le, **_souffla Tomas à son oreille._

Bill se redressa lentement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Aucun sourire, juste du désir et de la passion. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur du boxer du blond. La chaleur qui en émanait était deux fois plus élevée que celle de la pièce. Il frôla légèrement son sexe et ne fut pas du tout surpris de constater qu'il était lui aussi à un stade d'excitation assez avancé.

**- Je t'excite, gamin ?**

Tomas leva les yeux au ciel et fut contraint d'approuver. Bill fit alors glisser son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles et le blond se débrouilla pour le faire tomber tout seul. Il replaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Bill, le forçant à retomber contre lui. Il gémit sans retenue lorsque leurs sexes se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et Bill resta un peu stupéfait. Décidément, il adorait sa première expérience homo.

**- Tu trouve ça bon ?** _s'amusa Tomas._

**- Mon dieu, oui !**

**- Tu préfères sentir des seins se frotter contre ton torse, ou ça ?**

Il se frotta lascivement à lui. Bill échappa un long râle de plaisir et bougea automatiquement les hanches pour suivre le mouvement.

**- Me parle pas de seins maintenant…**

Tom rigola gentiment et s'étira pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Insatisfait, Bill reprit le baiser et scella rapidement ses lèvres aux siennes. Mais le blond interrompit pour lui poser une question quelque peu désagréable mais essentielle.

**- T'as couché avec ma sœur tout à l'heure ?**

Bill eut un pincement au cœur et ferma les yeux. Il craint que la réponse ne le repousse et qu'il cesse tout sur le champ.

**- C'est pas grave si tu dis oui, hein…**

**- Hm…**

Il hocha alors lentement la tête.

**- Je le savais de toute façon. C'est juste…**

**- Désolé,** _le coupa Bill._

**- C'est pas grave j'te dis. J'm'en fiche. T'es avec moi là.**

**- D'accord.**

Bill ne comprenait pas comment est-ce que Tomas faisait pour être aussi compréhensif. Mais il appréciait beaucoup ce trait de caractère. Particulièrement.

**- Allez. Fais-moi l'amour, j'en peux plus,** _souffla finalement le blond._

À ces paroles, Bill frissonna de tout son être. Il avait adoré entendre Tom dire ce genre de chose.

**- Répète-moi ça…**

**- Fais-moi l'amour Bill,** _gémit-il._

**- Putain…**

Tom sourit, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur le brun. Il empoigna soudainement son sexe et y fit quelques vas-et-viens pour le ramener un peu sur Terre. Bill semblait totalement ailleurs.

**- Mmh… oui, mmh… oh mon dieu…**

**- Reste conscient ça vaut mieux,** _se moqua Tom_.

**- Tss…**

Il lui adressa un sourire. Bill ferma les yeux, se délectant du mouvement qu'effectuait la main de Tom sur son sexe. Il dut reconnaitre qu'avec les mecs, c'était meilleur. Tom se débrouillait beaucoup mieux que sa sœur. Il se sentit un peu mal en ayant cette pensée, et fronça le nez, tentant de la chasser de son esprit.

**- Te gêne pas Bill… soulage-moi,** _gémit doucement le blond._

Hésitant, Bill empoigna doucement le sexe du petit blond allongé sous son corps. Il calqua rapidement ses mouvements aux siens, ne sachant faire autre chose. Son esprit se déconnectait lentement.

**- J'ai envie de toi… maintenant.**

Bill frissonna à nouveau. Il se dit que Tom devait avoir un don pour être aussi… sexy. Tom savait attirer n'importe qui dans son lit, pas de doutes. Et son petit côté aguicheur plaisait beaucoup à Bill.

**- Ok, allons-y alors…**

Tom lui sourit doucement et se tourna un peu sous lui pour accéder au tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il fouilla pendant un long moment, semblant ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait et en faisant tomber une multitude d'objets. Bill sourit, amusé.

**- Tu cherches quoi ?**

**- D'après toi ?**

**- J'ai des capotes dans mon portefeuille.**

**- Dans la chambre de ma sœur, c'est ça ?**

**- Ouais.**

Tom soupira, déçu. C'était trop risqué d'aller dans la chambre de Bethany. Surtout dans leur état. Il cessa de fouiller dans son tiroir et se replaça correctement sous lui, plantant son regard sérieux dans le sien.

**- Tu te protèges, avec Beth ?**

**- Ben oui, c'est une fille. J'veux pas de gosses.**

**- Bon on risque pas d'attraper le sida alors,** _rigola-t-il._

Il se retourna encore sous lui et cette fois, trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Bill pouffa en voyant que son lubrifiant était à la fraise.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Fraise.**

**- J'suis fantaisiste c'est tout !** _se défendit Tom en rigolant._

Il ouvrit son tube de lubrifiant et en mit généreusement dans le creux de sa main. Bill fut légèrement surpris dans la quantité qu'utilisait Tom.

**- Ça passe mieux,** _expliqua-t-il brièvement._

**- Ha d'accord…**

Bill se pencha vers lui et Tom lança le tube sur son tapis. Il se replaça correctement et reprit rapidement le sexe du brun en main, y étalant par le même fait la quantité généreuse de lubrifiant aux fraises. Bill se cambra contre lui, et gémit doucement à son oreille.

**- C'est froid ?** _s'informa Tom._

**- Putain oui…**

**- T'inquiète, il sera au chaud dans une minute,** _lui souffla-t-il_.

**- Tomas…**

**- Mmh ?**

Le petit blond remonta lentement ses jambes à nouveau sur ses hanches. Bill rapprocha son bassin, presque jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur lui. Il le savait pressé, alors il se dit qu'il allait abréger ses attentes et y aller maintenant. Il était juste incertain de la manière à employer.

**- Euh… j'y vais…**

**- C'est pareil qu'avec une fille,** _se pressa de lui expliquer Tomas._ **Assure-toi juste d'être bien placé sinon j'risquerais d'avoir envie de te tuer.**

Bill avala sa salive avec difficulté. Maintenant, il stressait. Néanmoins, il passa une main dans le dos du plus jeune et releva délicatement son bassin pour tenter d'avoir le bon angle. Il savait que Tom le fixait intensément et qu'il ne tentait que de capter son regard.

**- Bill,** _souffla-t-il lorsqu'il sentit le sexe du brun taper contre son intimité._

L'interpellé releva rapidement la tête. Il avait cru faire quelque chose de mal. Mais en voyant le regard brillant de son ami, il put se rassurer que non.

**- Oui ?**

**- Avant… est-ce que tu pourrais me promettre une suite à tout ça ?** _demanda Tomas d'une voix hésitante, se mordillant la lèvre._

Bill le trouva adorable et eut envie de lui donner une réponse positive. Mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs alors il lui répondit franchement.

**- J'peux rien te promettre Tomas… mais j'aimerais beaucoup alors… c'est probable que oui…**

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres du blond. Bill le lui rendit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Contre ses lèvres, Tomas lui murmura d'y aller. Le cœur de Bill battait à tout rompre et son souffle se coupa. En sentant les doigts de son partenaire s'enfoncer dans son dos, il bougea doucement les hanches et fit glisser son sexe entre ses fesses.

Tomas soufflait déjà de plaisir. Il resserra un peu plus ses jambes contre ses hanches et bougea doucement le bassin pour l'aider à faire son entrée. Bill le pénétra avec douceur, de peur de lui faire mal. Il croyait l'entrée douloureuse pour le blond puisqu'à chaque seconde ses doigts s'enfonçaient toujours un peu plus dans sa peau. Mais Tomas ne ressentait que du plaisir. Lorsque Bill fut au bout, il s'empressa de se rassurer.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?** _demanda-t-il à Tomas en tentant de cacher son petit ton de panique._

Tom pensa qu'il était l'homme parfait. Il aimait que Bill lui pose cette question. Généralement, ses autres partenaires s'en foutaient.

**- T'en fais pas,** _souffla-t-il. _**J'suis habitué, tu n'peux pas me faire mal, ok ?** _le rassura-t-il du mieux possible._

**- D'accord…**

**- Continue.**

Bill lui obéit. Malgré la position, il était plutôt soumit au blond, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Il bougea doucement le bassin et très vite, Tomas se mit à gémir. Il rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et le plaqua contre lui. Bill sentait son sexe se frotter contre son ventre, il trouvait ça agréable.

Tomas mouvait inconsciemment son bassin au même rythme que lui, lui rendant la tâche un peu plus facile sans le savoir. Les deux étaient complètement aux anges. Et Tomas ne se retint pas d'en informer le brun.

**- Si j'suis précoce c'est tout à fait normal, t'es mon plus grand fantasme depuis environ deux mois.**

Bill aurait put rire parce que c'était dit avec humour mais à la place, il en fut touché et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

**- J'en tiendrai compte,** _répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser._

Le blond gémissait dans sa bouche et lui mordillait les lèvres. Pour lui, Bill était parfait en tant qu'homme mûr et assez bien équipé. Il était clair qu'après cette aventure, il n'allait vouloir que de le garder pour lui seul.

Lorsque Bill accéléra la cadence, Tomas glissa lentement une main entre leurs corps pour empoigner son sexe et se faire un peu plus de bien. Il en profita pour caresser le ventre du brun, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus.

Bill voulait aller plus vite mais n'osait pas puisque le blond semblait totalement à l'aise. Par moments, il allait plus vite, mais ralentissait la cadence la seconde d'après, s'attirant une multitude de soupirs et de gémissements de la part de Tom.

**- Va à ton rythme Bill,** _finit-il par lui dire._ **Mmh… moi… putain… moi, tout me va… oh oui ! oh merde, tu peux aller plus vite !**

L'aîné ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'empressa d'accélérer ses mouvements de vas-et-viens. Tomas commençait à faire un peu trop de bruit alors il dut plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le taire un minimum. Son souffle chaud se mélangeait au sien et ses dents claquaient sur sa lèvre inférieure. Bill crut qu'il allait finir par saigner, mais tant pis. Jamais du sexe n'avait été aussi bon qu'avec Tom.

**- Bill !** _couina-t-il._

**- Chut,** _souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres._ **Tomas…**

**- Tu t'y prends bien pour un mec qui… oh oui… qu'a sa première expérience homo… mmmh, han oui…**

**- T'es tellement bon…**

La cadence accéléra à nouveau et Tomas plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Bill pour le pousser à s'enfoncer un peu plus loin et un peu plus fort en lui. Les deux étaient à présent incapables de garder les yeux ouverts, bien qu'ils auraient préféré pouvoir se regarder yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à l'orgasme.

**- Bill… encore… plus fort, oui, encore, mmmh !**

**- Tom… putain…**

Bill ressentait beaucoup plus de plaisir qu'au début de la soirée et sentait qu'il allait jouir beaucoup plus vite.

**- T'es trop bon Bill, j'en peux plus… continue, t'arrête pas…**

Tom avait le souffle saccadé et seule sa respiration masquait le claquement de leurs chairs. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de Bill, et le brun adorait ça.

**- Bordel j'vais jouir,** _gémit-t-il._

**- Plus fort merde !**

Mais Bill était épuisé et il eut du mal à satisfaire le dernier désir du blond. Après quelques derniers coups de reins donnés brusquement, il s'empressa d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou du blond pour jouir, son nom sur les lèvres. En sentant la semence du brun se répandre en lui, il resserra ses bras dans son dos et l'imita en cachant son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour jouir à son tour.

Bill tomba lourdement sur le corps du pauvre blond, qui desserra ses bras, à bout de force. Bill se reposa dans son cou pendant cinq longues minutes, qui parurent pourtant trop courtes aux yeux de Tomas. Il caressait tendrement le dos de son aîné, couvrant sa peau de frissons.

**- Je t'écrase ?** _s'informa le brun au bout d'un moment._

**- Non, non pas du tout. J'suis bien… juste… si tu pouvais te retirer de…**

**- Oh oui, bien sûr.**

Il se redressa lentement et se retira de son corps, gêné. À la place de retomber contre lui, il roula à ses côtés et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Tomas se retourna sur le flanc gauche pour l'observer. La pièce était à nouveau silencieuse. Il se rapprocha doucement et se serra contre lui, calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Bill répondit à son étreinte et passa un bras autour de lui pour le serrer légèrement.

**- Alors ?** _avança le plus jeune._

**- Alors…**

**- Comment t'as trouvé ça ?**

**- C'était meilleur qu'avec une fille,** _dut avouer Bill._

**- Tant mieux alors.**

**- Ouais…**

**- Parce que j'suis amoureux d'toi.**

Bill tourna lentement la tête vers lui et capta son regard. Il le savait déjà, c'était frappant. Mais de l'entendre était complètement autre chose. Bill ne savait pas s'il était amoureux de lui. Juste qu'il l'aimait bien, et qu'il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Mais il s'abstint de lui donner cette réplique un peu chiante. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

**- C'est pas grave si tu m'aimes pas, Bill. Tant que tu me permettes de rester dans tes bras, ça va. T'es pas obligé de m'aimer.**

**- J'veux pas qu'il n'y aille que du sexe entre nous.**

**- Moi non plus, mais j'vais me contenter de tout c'que j'peux avoir de toi.**

**- On verra,** _souffla Bill._

Tomas lui sourit et s'étira pour l'embrasser.

**- Merci,**_ lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

**- Non, c'est moi qui dois te remercier… d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi…**

**- Hm… crois-moi j'l'ai fait avec plaisir !**

Bill rigola doucement. Le blond fini par fermer doucement les paupières et sembla chercher la position la plus confortable pour une petite sieste.

**- Tu t'endors ?** _demanda le brun._

**- J'suis crevé, je tiens pas plus de cinq minutes,** _souffla-t-il._

**- J'peux pas m'endormir ici.**

**- Tu reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?** _demanda le blond d'un ton suppliant en ouvrant les paupières pour lui jeter un regard brillant._

Bill ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux là.

**- D'accord, pas de problème. Je vais rester.**

**- Merci.**

Tomas referma les yeux. Bill releva légèrement le torse pour tirer la couverture sur eux, qui s'était retrouvée presqu'au pied du lit. Le blond ronronna presque de bonheur contre lui, grattant gentiment la peau de son torse du bout des doigts.

Avec la main chaude de Bill posée au creux de ses reins, l'odeur de son parfum de mec macho et le confort de son torse, Tomas n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir.

Bill sentait le souffle chaud du petit blond sur sa peau et s'en délectait. Même après que ce petit être ce soit endormi, il resta allongé dans son lit à l'admirer. À ses yeux, Tomas était juste parfait. Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstinait à rester avec Bethany s'il n'était plus certain de ses sentiments et qu'il se sentait mieux dans les bras de son frère.

Néanmoins, il s'endormit malheureusement lui aussi, bercé par la respiration du blond et sa chaleur corporelle. Certainement la pire erreur de sa journée, mais il dormit quand même paisiblement.

*

Tôt le lendemain matin, Bethany fut réveillée par un chat de ruelle affamé qui miaulait son désespoir à sa fenêtre. Elle décida de l'ignorer et d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller pour ne plus l'entendre. Après cinq bonnes minutes, le chat comprit enfin qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de sa part et alla miauler à la fenêtre des voisins.

Bethany s'étira exagérément, tâtant par le fait même la place vide à ses côtés, là où devait se trouver son petit copain. Mais il n'était pas là. En voyant ses vêtements toujours éparpillés sur sa moquette, il ne s'inquiéta pas et pensa qu'il était à la salle de bain.

Seulement, après qu'elle se soit rendormie et réveillée trente minutes plus tard, Bill n'était toujours pas revenu et elle commença à s'intriguer. Lâchement, elle se leva de son lit et enfila des sous-vêtements propres ainsi que son peignoir pour aller vérifier si tout allait bien à la salle de bain.

Elle fut surprise de constater que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et que la pièce n'était occupée par personne. Comme la chambre de son frère était le dernier endroit où elle croyait pouvoir le retrouver, elle descendit au premier étage et fit le tour de la maison. Seule sa mère était déjà debout entrain de manger son petit-déjeuner devant les petites nouvelles du matin.

**- T'as pas vu Bill ?**

**- Non, je croyais que vous dormiez tous les deux. Il est tôt ma chérie, tu devrais retourner au lit.**

**- Mais il n'est nulle part !** _soupira-t-elle en piochant des morceaux de pain dans l'assiette de sa mère._

**- C'est son genre de partir en douce pendant la nuit ?**

**- Si oui, je suis certaine qu'il ne se balade pas en sous-vêtements dans la rue. Ses vêtements sont dans ma chambre.**

Tamara haussa un sourcil.

**- Alors il est disparu,** _conclu-t-elle._ **Il s'est fait enlever par des aliens pendant la nuit et ils sont entrain de lui implanter un fœtus extraterrestre dans l'estomac.**

**- Rigole pas !** _grogna Bethany._

**- T'as vérifié dans la chambre de ton frère ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il foute dans la chambre de Tomas ?** _demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, trouvant sa mère particulièrement stupide ce matin-là._

**- J'en sais rien. Ils sont plutôt copains. Peut-être que cette nuit ils ont joué à la playstation et qu'ils sont toujours installés devant la télé de Tom comme deux zombis.**

**- C'est pas le genre de Bill de jouer aux jeux vidéos.**

**- Va voir quand même.**

Bethany soupira et remonta l'escalier après avoir prit une gorgée du jus d'orange de sa mère. Elle traîna lourdement les pieds jusqu'à la chambre de son frère et frappa quelques petits coups qu'elle jugeait inutiles à la porte.

Pourtant, ces trois petits coups sortirent son petit ami de ses songes et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le temps de s'habituer à la faible lumière du lever du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux du blond, Bethany entrait déjà dans la chambre de son frère pour les découvrir l'un enlacé contre l'autre, nus de la tête aux pieds.

**- Oh putain,** _souffla-t-elle, les yeux ronds._

En la voyant sur le pas de la porte, le souffle de Bill se coupa et il crut se taper une crise cardiaque dans les secondes suivantes. Il retira rapidement ses bras d'autour du corps de son frère et leva les bras en l'air d'un air innocent.

Quelques secondes suffirent à ce que Bethany comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle voyait présentement et la colère monta rapidement en elle. Elle se mit à hurler contre Bill, réveillant par le fait même son frère jumeau, qui fut obligé de sortir de sa léthargie plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé.

**- Bordel !** _hurla-t-il._

Alertée par les cris de sa fille, Tamara grimpa rapidement l'escalier, craignant le pire.

**- T'es vraiment qu'une sale pute, Tomas !** _cria Bethany, folle de rage._

**- Beth, attends avant de…**

**- Ta gueule sale petit pédé !**

Elle s'avança rapidement vers eux et agrippa fortement le bras de son frère pour le tirer hors du lit. Elle le jeta par terre au moment même où Tamara entrait dans la pièce.

**- Bethany ! qu'est-ce que…**

Tamara ne termina pas sa phrase, choquée par la scène. Bill était nu dans le lit de son fils, tentant désespérément de se cacher avec le drap que Tomas tirait lui-même sur le plancher pour pouvoir se couvrir aussi, sous les multiples injures et cris de sa sœur.

**- J'te déteste connard ! J'te déteste t'entends !?**

Sa mère aurait dut réagir, mais elle était restée figée par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pendant que Tomas se faisait injurié par sa sœur, Bill s'empressa de ramasser son boxer au bout du lit et de l'enfiler, encore plus gêné par la présence de sa mère.

**- Bethany, calme-toi, on va tout t'expliquer,** _intervint-il une fois ses parties intimes camouflées._

**- Ta gueule salopard !**

**- Beth…**

**- Espèce de merde !**

Elle se jeta sur lui, lui réservant le même sort qu'à son frère. Mais Bill sut se défendre et éviter de se faire traîner sur la moquette. Cependant, il ne put éviter une gifle monumentale, laquelle allait lui laisser des marques pendant les deux prochaines semaines à venir.

Tamara réagit enfin, saisie par les sanglots de son fils. Elle se rapprocha des trois adolescents et rattrapa sa fille pour l'éloigner des deux garçons et tenter de la calmer. Tomas se releva péniblement et regrimpa sur son lit à la recherche de son boxer. Bill le lui tendit rapidement et se releva, voulant éviter tout contact avec lui.

**- Fous-le camp d'ici !** _lui ordonna Bethany d'une voix dure._ **Fous-le camp de chez moi, j'veux plus te voir pédale, t'entends !? Dégage !**

Elle se défit de l'emprise de sa mère et se précipita à sa chambre pour ramasser ses vêtements et les lui jeter en pleine figure, furieuse. Tamara tentait de rester à une distance respectable de tout le monde, tentant presque de fusionner avec le mur.

Bill se rhabilla rapidement, sans un regard pour personne. Bethany, même si elle était furieuse, aurait aimé qu'il la regarde encore une fois et qu'il lui fasse voir qu'il était désolé. Mais rien. Il garda la tête basse et sortit rapidement de la chambre de Tomas, piteux et pressé.

**- T'es comme tous les autres mecs !** _lui hurla-t-elle du haut des escaliers._ **T'as rien de spécial finalement, t'es qu'un pauvre con, j'te déteste ! Va donc baiser d'autres mecs !**

Puis la porte d'entrée claqua, et les sanglots de Tomas camouflèrent tous les bruits de la maison. Sa mère voulait le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais elle savait qu'il ne méritait aucune étreinte et que Bethany était la seule à pouvoir réclamer du réconfort. Seulement, elle avait du mal à voir son fils aussi triste.

**- Je te déteste, Tomas,** _lui dit durement sa sœur en revenant sur le pas de sa porte._

**- Beth… j'veux m'expliquer, s'il te plait, j'te jure que…**

**- J'veux même plus t'entendre !**

**- …**

**- Il t'a bien baisé j'espère !?**

**- Bethany,** _intervint Tamara, tout de même impuissante face à la situation._

**- J'espère vraiment que ça valait la peine de me perdre, petit con.**

Elle jeta un dernier regard froid à son frère avant de partir dans sa chambre, faisant sourdement claquer la porte. Tomas se renfrogna et se laissa tomber sur le dos, pour finir par se recroquevillé contre son oreiller. Il portait l'odeur de Bill.

**- Tu me déçois Tomas,**_ souffla tristement Tamara._

**- Je suis amoureux !** _chigna-t-il, le visage écrabouillé contre son oreiller._

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de renifler encore son odeur.

**- Je ne veux pas me mêler de tout ça,** _déclara sa mère. _**Désolé Tomas.**

Découragée, elle quitta la chambre de son fils et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. La tension qui régnait dans cette maison l'empêchait de pouvoir y rester une minute de plus, et elle dut se résigner à se préparer rapidement, et partir pour le reste de la journée.

Ni Tomas, ni Bethany n'avaient l'intention de s'expliquer, cette journée-là. Tomas voulait regretter. Mais en pensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il souriait. C'était inévitable.

*

**« On est censés ne plus se parler ou c'est ok pour qu'on se voit ? »**

Tomas avait osé envoyer un message à Bill, ce que lui était incapable de faire. Il hésitait à lui donner une réponse positive, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Il savait que Bethany ne reviendrait pas vers lui. C'était clair et net. Tant mieux, parce qu'après avoir passé deux semaines sans parler aux deux jumeaux, il s'était rendu compte de deux choses.

La première : Bethany ne lui manquait pas. La seule raison pour laquelle il aurait voulu la revoir état pour s'expliquer avec elle et pouvoir se faire pardonner, histoire de reprendre bonne conscience. Autrement, il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle et se demandait même s'il avait déjà été amoureux d'elle. Mais jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer que ses « je t'aime » étaient faux.

La deuxième : Tomas lui manquait. Depuis leur nuit passée ensemble, il ne songeait plus qu'à leurs étreintes et leurs baisers. Il ne souhaitait que de sentir encore ses lèvres sur les siennes et son odeur de jeune adolescent parfait. Bill était peut-être amoureux du deuxième jumeau. Peut-être s'était-il entiché du mauvais ?

**« Tu m'en veux de m'être endormi dans ton lit ? »** _fut sa réponse au message du blond._

Tomas était en cours de maths. Il sourit en lisant la réponse de Bill et lui tapa rapidement un autre message. Bethany le voyait faire. Sa seule envie était de lui arracher la tête – ou de le faire castrer, pourquoi pas ?

**« Non. D'ailleurs merci. J'aurais pas pu mentir à Beth très longtemps »** _dit-il avec sincérité._

**« Vous êtes vous réconciliés ? »**

**« Du tout. Ça va mettre du temps. Mais j'm'en fiche, tu me manque. »**

Bill ne put évidemment pas résister à ça.

**« Dans les bois à la fin des cours, j'en peux plus j'ai besoin d'toi. »**

Tomas fondit complètement et poussa un petit soupir. Sa sœur grogna.

**« J'y serai. »**

*

Cette fois, Bill ne portait pas qu'une simple petite veste. Il s'était résigné à ne pas s'assoir sur le bloc de béton où il avait embrassé Tom pour la première fois parce qu'il était couvert de neige et qu'un rhume ne le tentait pas tellement.

Tomas terminait les cours plus tard que lui et il devait donc l'attendre pendant vingt longues minutes. Il passa le temps en fumant une cigarette – ce qu'il faisait très rarement – et en envoyant des textos à ses copains.

**_« Tu m'attends ? » _**_lui demanda Tomas avant que son dernier cours ne se termine._

**_« J'me les gèles dans les bois depuis vingt minutes, ouais. »_**

**_« Je sème ma sœur et j'arrive. »_**

Bill rigola, amusé. Bethany avait le regard fixé sur son frère, elle se doutait bien de quelque chose et Tomas le savait.

Lorsque la dernière cloche de la journée sonna – Bill l'entendit – Tomas se pressa de sortir du champ de vision de sa sœur, mais Bethany le vit quand même se diriger vers les bois et n'eut pas de mal à deviner ce qu'il allait faire. Elle, allait l'attendre de pied ferme à la maison.

**- Putain Tomas, je meurs de froid !** _souffla Bill._

Une boule d'amour blonde lui sauta dans les bras, lui coupant le souffle. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra avec force contre son torse. L'étreinte dura de longues minutes. Bill n'avait pas envie de le relâcher.

**- Bill…**

**- Non, j'te lâcherai pas.**

**- C'est pas ça…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

Bill resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Tomas avait besoin d'une réponse à ça, il lui en fallait une.

**- Tu m'aime ?**

**- J'ressens pleins de trucs pour toi.**

Tomas sourit dans son cou et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Je sais que tu m'aime. Autrement, tu ne serais pas encore dans ces petits bois.**

**- J'avais besoin de te voir.**

**- J'te veux juste pour moi. On s'en fou de Bethany.**

Bill trouva ces paroles un peu dures. Il se détacha de Tom et le regarda sérieusement. Le blond craint un « j'ai toujours des sentiments pour ta sœur ».

**- Quoi ?** _paniqua-t-il._

**- Sérieusement, vous devez vous réconcilier.**

**- Je veux bien, mais Beth ne veut rien entendre. C'est un peu difficile, tu trouve pas ?**

**- J'comprends Tomas. Mais… j'me sens un peu mal…**

**- On ne choisit pas qui on aime.**

Bill lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement.

**- Tu vas lui parler, hm ?**

**- Seulement si tu me promets de n'être qu'à moi.**

**- C'est promis Tomas.**

Tomas lui sourit tristement. Il avait peur d'affronter sa sœur colérique – en même temps, le fait qu'elle soit si colérique était totalement compréhensible.

**- Ta mère, elle a dit quoi ?**

Le blond soupira rien qu'en y repensant.

**- Elle a dit… que toi et moi on la décevait beaucoup, parce qu'elle t'aimait bien. Elle te croyait mieux que ça, qu'elle a dit.**

Bill eut une petite boule à la gorge. Il aimait beaucoup Tamara et de savoir ce qu'elle pensait désormais de lui, ça lui faisait mal. Mais c'était normal, après ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille.

**- Puis elle préfère se tenir loin de tout ça. Elle attend juste que ça se règle.**

**- Je comprends.**

**- Quand j'aurai tout expliqué à ma sœur et que tout le monde comprendra mieux, maman changera d'avis à ton sujet, t'inquiète pas.**

**- J'espère. J'veux pas que toute ta famille me déteste. Bethany je comprendrais qu'elle m'en veuille pour le restant de ses jours mais… bref.**

**- Hm.**

Tomas se serra à nouveau contre lui.

**- J'dois y aller, je suis censé rentrer en même temps que ma sœur.**

**- D'accord. Je peux t'appeler ce soir ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

Tomas lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Bill trouvait ça mignon.

**- Tu vas parler à Bethany ?**

**- Oui.**

Ils s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Tomas murmura quelques mots doux à l'oreille de son brun, le faisant rougir. Bill le quitta sur un dernier baiser et une dernière caresse dans le bas du dos.

Le blond sortit des bois les joues rougies et le souffle court. Il donnait l'impression aux passants d'avoir fait des choses vilaines. Il rentra rapidement chez lui, aggravant son allure physique. Ses parents étaient toujours au boulot, mais sa sœur l'attendait de pied ferme dans sa chambre.

**- Où t'étais ?** _tonna Bethany lorsque son frère ouvrit la porte de sa chambre._

Tomas sursauta et fit un pas vers l'arrière. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir sa sœur dans sa chambre. Elle le fixait d'un air glacial. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait le chasser de sa chambre.

**- C'est pas de tes affaires,** _marmonna-t-il en s'approchant lentement de son lit pour y lancer son sac à dos._

**- T'étais avec Bill.**

**- Désolé.**

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, puis lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule. Tomas ne broncha pas, il ne fit que croiser les bras contre son torse.

**- Pourquoi tu me pourris la vie ?**_ chigna Bethany_. **J'te déteste tellement…**

**- Tu vas me laisser m'expliquer un jour ?** _tenta-t-il._

**- J'veux pas que des excuses pourries, Tomas. J'veux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour que tu puisses me faire ça. Moi, ta sœur jumelle ! Connard. J'te déteste.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait. C'était écrit dans le ciel que t'allais me piquer mon mec un jour ! Pourquoi t'es pédé toi !? Tu pourrais pas être normal et aimer les chattes comme tous les autres mecs !?**

**- J'suis comme ça ok !?**

**- Je suis amoureuse de Bill ! Putain !**_ s'époumona-t-elle._

**- Moi aussi !**

Elle serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, furieuse.

**- Viens pas me faire chier, Tomas ! T'es pas amoureux, tu sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureux ! T'avais pas assez d'attention, c'est ça ? Ça te tuait de me voir heureuse !?**

**- Beth je t'aime ! Tu comprends ? T'es ma meilleure amie, merde ! Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès de tomber amoureux de Bill ?**

**- Honnêtement ?**

**- Tu vas me dire : ouais.**

**- J'sais pas…**

Bethany baissa la tête et Tomas tourna la sienne vers elle, intrigué. Il en profita pendant qu'elle semblait avoir baissé sa garde.

**- On choisit pas qui on aime, tu sais… si c'était le cas, jamais je n'aurais choisis de tomber amoureux de lui. J'aime te voir heureuse, j'aurais voulu que tu continues à l'être dans ses bras, tu sais… j'suis pas un salaud, tu le sais. Tu me connais, Beth. J'veux que ton bonheur.**

**- Je l'aime tellement,** _souffla-t-elle._

Tomas vit une larme couler sur la joue de sa sœur et s'empressa de l'effacer du bout du doigt. Il ne voulait pas voir sa moitié pleurer à cause de lui.

**- Le problème, c'est que moi aussi. J'ai eu un coup de foudre en le voyant.**

**- Il est amoureux de toi, c'est ça ?** _devina-t-elle._

Son frère hocha lentement la tête. Elle soupira, découragée.

**- Est-ce que c'était la première fois que vous couchiez ensemble ?**

**- Oui, juré. Si tu veux tout savoir, je dormais, et il est venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre.**

**- Après avoir couché avec moi**, _marmonna-t-elle_.

**- Mmh…**

**- C'est dégueulasse. N'essaie pas de te faire passer pour l'innocent. Tu le savais bien que t'allais baiser avec lui un jour. Il s'est passé autre chose avant ça ?**

**- Ben… pas quelque chose de vraiment important… on a discuté, un autre soir. Et il m'a dit des trucs…**

**- Quels trucs ?** _répliqua-t-elle rapidement._

**- Qu'il n'était pas certain de son orientation sexuelle. J'ai voulu l'aider… on a faillit s'embrasser, mais il s'est rien passé ce soir-là,**_ lui avoua-t-il._

Mieux vaut être honnête, pensait-il. Bethany avala difficilement sa salive et ferma doucement les paupières, tentant de contenir la colère qui montait en elle pour ne pas sauter sur son frère et le décapiter.

**- Vous sortez ensemble ?**

**- Euh… c'est probable. Bill voulait que je t'en parle d'abord parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mal…**

**- J'espère !** _le coupa-t-elle._

Tomas lui adressa un triste sourire.

**- Si tu m'en veux pour le restant de tes jours… je comprends, c'est tout à fait normal, tu sais.**

**- T'es fou,** _soupira-t-elle._ **Tu me manque tellement…**

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à ne plus vouloir me parler ?**

**- J'ai tellement mal…**

**- J'm'excuse,** _souffla-t-il._

**- J'te pardonne Tom… j'peux pas t'en vouloir plus longtemps.**

Ils se sourirent, puis Bethany lui ouvrit ses bras. Tom se rapprocha de sa sœur et alla se blottir contre elle, soulagé.

**- Merci Beth.**

**- Je t'aime petit frère.**

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et l'enlaça possessivement. Désormais, Tomas se sentait mieux. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : officialiser sa relation avec Bill.

*

**- Faut y aller,** _souffla Bill._

Tomas déglutit et planta son regard dans le sien. Lui n'en était pas aussi certain.

**- T'en est sûre ?** _demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante._ **Moi ça me stresse un peu...**

**- Je t'assure, c'est pas si mal.**

**- Bon… d'accord, allons-y,** _céda-t-il._

**- T'as qu'à rester zen mon chéri.**

**- C'est la première fois que j'rencontre les parents d'un mec.**

**- Je sais.**

Bill se mit à rire.

**- Pourquoi tu te moques ?**

**- Rien. C'est juste que… ça me rappelle la première fois où j'suis venu chez toi. J'ai eu presque la même conversation avec ta sœur.**

Tomas lui sourit et lui prit la main. Bill s'avança et poussa la porte d'entrée. Tomas se mit aussitôt à prier pour que Bill n'ait aucun petit frère ou aucune petite sœur qui pourrait avoir le coup de foudre pour lui.

C'aurait été ironique, non ?

**FIN :)**


End file.
